


The Avenger and the Princess

by Badmoonrising12



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Domme Wanda Maximoff, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mind Reading, Shuri is a dirty girl, Sub Shuri, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badmoonrising12/pseuds/Badmoonrising12
Summary: An alternate universe version of events, spinning out of Infinity War! In this take though, the battle of Wakanda takes days to actually begin - leaving the Avengers on Wakanda for quite a while, attempting to remove Vision's stone.During this time, Shuri has developed quite the crush on one Wanda Maximoff, and being a horny eighteen year old - she isn't very good at hiding it... Especially from a mind reader...
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Shuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Avenger and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing on here, so excuse me if this isn't super good. Just letting out some fantasies, but I hope you all enjoy.

One month.

It had been two weeks since the Avengers had come to Wakanda, and in that time - Shuri's life had changed dramatically. It was a lot to process, the scale of it all. A mad titan, from another galaxy - coming across the universe with his hordes of troops and an unstoppable power the likes the universe has never seen - all in the name of _salvation._ A lie which could never be less true. Though of course, his motivation wasn't known to the Wakandans - they just knew a threat was coming, and that they were the last line of defense.

But the cosmic scales wasn't the life changing event for Shuri, no - not even close. That she could handle, after Killmonger - she could handle anything. The science - while time consuming, was also easy. Removing the stone from the Vision was hard considering his synthetic biology - but nothing she couldn't handle - even if it was taking weeks. No, the real life changing event for Shuri was meeting _**her.**_

Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch. AKA - the woman of Shuri's dreams. The young Wakandan princess had loved the Avengers, watching them from the isolation of the nation. Seeing how they saved lives. It was inspiring, and as a teenager - Wanda was at the forefront of that inspiration. It had always been Shuri's dream to meet her, and now she had - just in less than ideal circumstances.

Wanda was always on Shuri's mind, through her late teens - and now into her adulthood, as she strives to impress her. In this case - repair and remove the stone from the woman's boyfriend.Which was where she found herself now, working hard - in her lab, on the science of it all. 

"Hey, Shuri. How's it going my Princess?" Wanda asked, walking into the room with a small smile upon her face. Hiding the pain she felt behind it, when seeing her loved one like this. Having been here for weeks now, Wanda had more than got accustomed to Wakandan clothing. Dressed in traditional garb, a fitting light green dress - hugging her body so, running down over her thighs. Leaving her white chocolate, smooth legs exposed - and to be adored. Her arms bare also, due to the hot weather - with her Auburn hair flowing down her sides.

"It's um... Good. Good, Wanda. I... Yeah." Shuri mumbled, stumbling over her own words as she gazed down. Vision was knocked out, with only the women in the room. Shuri couldn't explain it, but her usual cocky and arrogant attitude was wiped away when faced with Wanda. Her eyes practically fondling her as she drank the woman in, looking up at the taller beauty, and blushing so - already giving Wanda the power in the room, even if she was royalty. 

"That's good, Shuri. I appreciate it - truly. I know things are tough, and you're doing your best. We could ask nothing more. Keep at it I, I won't disturb you." She explained, smiling as she stroked the girl's cheek - running her finger over as she smiled again. Nodding her head, and making her way toward the door. 

"But it's getting late, and you should sleep. We need you at full capacity Shuri, if we're gonna win this. Okay?" She asked, though there was an authority in her voice - inclining Shuri to follow.

As much as the girl wanted to impress her, she knew when to listen. Nodding, and watching Wanda leave - as she headed out herself. As she walked back to her room, the thoughts of Wanda circled her brain. That dress. The stroke of her cheek. Shuri could feel a fire burning within her, and one she had to release.

Thus, she got to her room - and within an instant - found herself naked. The ninteen year old woman lay bare on the bed, her eyes closed as she pulled her sheets up - and began to think. This wasn't the first time she'd done what she was about to do - but it was the only way she'd get any sense of relief. Shuri had an intense crush on Wanda, but one she didn't have the will to act on - especially with the fact that she had a boyfriend. So... Masturabtion was the only way to relieve it.

And so, for the 14th day in a row, Shuri touched herself. Her hand sliding down her body, past her midriff and finding her inner walls. Slowly entering, her finger teasing her already wet pussy - as her toes curled and soft moan escaped her mouth. Wanda's name sliding from it, as her mind began to fill with ideas. Ideas of them kissing, hugging - their naked bodies entangled. Shuri's eyes fluttered - her legs tightening as another louder moan escaped her. Her pace quickening, as her fantasies filled her brain - until finally, after a few moments - a loud and raw moan escaped her mouth as she gasped for air. Cumming with passion, as she collapsed into her pillow, and felt her body spasm in an after shock of an orgasm. A twinge of guilt hitting her for what she'd done, but she couldn't take it back now. Plus... It's not like Wanda knows...

"Really? Again?!" Wanda muttered to herself. The older woman in her room, sitting on her bed in a bid to mediate and calm her emotions - but being unable too, after hearing this. See, Wanda was a telepath - one who had gotten very well at tuning out other people's thoughts. But not when people were thinking about her. When they were, her mind couldn't help but listen to it. And with Shuri, it's been happening every night. Wanda knew the girl had a crush, it was obvious. She may have taken advantage of it a little, with small favours here and there like asking for water and such - and it felt a littl fun to ask a literal Princess to do it, but all in all it was harmless - and Wanda knew it should phase itself out. But this... This was annoying. Shuri's intense emotions bled into Wanda, and made her incredibly horny every night - feeling the stimulation Shuri goes through. Tonight well - she'd had enough.

"It's time we ended this. She wants me? She can have me." She muttered to herself. Getting up, and throwing on a robe. Wrapping her fit, toned body within it. The woman was naked underneath, with the robe leaving little to the imagination as it covered her down to her upper thighs, with a hint of cleavage. Her mind in a mix of lust and anger, she left bare foot - heading for the Princess's room - using her powers to make the guards leave before she got there, so she wouldn't be seen. 

Once arriving, she made herself known with a loud bang. Opening the door with a crash as she broke the lock, startling the girl - who hid herself under the blanket.

"Wanda?! What happened? Why are you h-here?" Shuri asked. Rapidly, her voice a little sore as she tried to contain herself and hopefully hide what she was doing.

Wanda though, slammed the door shut - and sighed a heavy sigh.

"It's been a long day, Princess. Tiring. I've had meetings and been forced to work with little sleep. So when I sat to meditate, and contain myself - what was I met with? The lust of a lost and hormonal ninteen year old." She said bluntly. Shaking her head at Shuri's attempt to explain herself.

"Don't look so shocked. I've known about every night you touch yourself to me, I can read minds. But it's getting too much, and it's leaving me very flustered. So we are ending this. Tonight."

"Wanda I'm... I won't. I don't..." Shuri muttered, trying to explain, but not finding any words.

"Stop. I know you'd do it again, I was your age once. When you have a crush, you're not going to stop things like this - not for a lot of time. And we don't have a lot of time, so I'm taking matters into my own hands." She explained. Walking closer, standing now at the foot of Shuri's bed.

"Wh...h- How?" She asked with a gulp. Her heart pounding and her mind racing. Shuri's cheeks a flush red, as she watched the woman step into the moonlight - revealing her body, covered in the robe.

Which then fell off, landing around Wanda's ankles - as she stood stark naked before her, and knocking the wind out of Shuri's lungs.

"I'm going to fuck the fantasy right out of you."


End file.
